


Troubles with Tonys

by navaan



Series: Home (Multiversal Affairs) [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Multiverse, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Cat, tonycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve fears the two Tonys are humoring his need for both of them, but aren’t interested in a relationship with each other.





	Troubles with Tonys

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the main plot of [My Hope and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893250) and was written weeks and weeks ago ago for [Apivotal](https://apivotal.tumblr.com)'s birthday. It was so good to meet you in person this year. Thank you so much for always having an open ear and being so kind and an inspiration!! ❤  
> A big thank you to [erde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erde/pseuds/erde) for looking this over! Thank you for offering to beta! ❤ All remaining mistakes are mine, of course.

Steve woke up in their huge and comfortable bed alone. Not even Cat was anywhere to be seen, which meant she must have followed her human down to the kitchen already to demand breakfast. (Some mornings she made sure it was the other way around by poking and prodding her Tony until he slipped out of bed and followed _her_ to the kitchen.)

The fact that he found himself alone in bed didn’t stand out as much as it had when this happened for the first time; but that he still felt weird about it every time he woke up alone just went to show how used he was to waking up with someone by his side or wrapped around him.

 _Someone_.

Because he hadn’t gone to bed alone in weeks.

 _Someone_ was always there to go to bed, fall asleep and wake up with.

Two someones now that one Tony had woken from his coma and the other Tony had given up his plans to make the void between universes his permanent home.

But it was the seventh time that Steve woke up alone without either Tony in sight. Perhaps that meant it was time to realize that not everything was as perfect as he had hoped. Because while he had fallen asleep with both Tonys a few times, and woken up before both of them every morning during the first weeks, it seemed they were now falling into a new routine; a new routine that left Steve to wake alone. He had fallen asleep with his blue-eyed lover one night and woken wrapped around the brown-eyed one, and there had been a few instances of the reverse happening, but he never woke with both of them anymore. They had all spent time over breakfast here and there and found each other lounging in the living room in the evenings. They had spent time together. Things had seemed relaxed and normal.

Was there something like normal for them though? What was normal in a world where he now was in a relationship with two versions of the same person from different universes?

And was that the root of the problem?

Had he maybe started to project the ease of everything coming together for them on this relationship, because it had been easy for him? 

Loving each Tony in his own right was so easy for Steve. It felt right, was natural. But what was it like for them?  
It wasn’t the first time Steve wondered about it.

He’d been so easily convinced by their seduction — easily convinced because he’d wanted it. And they had known he wanted it, had understood what both of them had come to mean to him. 

But now that he thought about it, how often had he seen both of them talk with each other or spend time together without him? How often had they worked together on something after exchanging information in the first few weeks? Steve could immediately come up with instances of either of them spending time with any of the Avengers who lived with them at the Compound, but he couldn’t remember one time when both of them had spent any length of time in the same room when it wasn’t with Steve.

“I should have noticed,” he muttered and peeled himself from the bed. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling at all like going on his morning run.

* * *

He found his brown-eyed lover sitting at his desk in the main office which these days looked like a business empire was run from here. And on some days, when the Avengers didn’t need all of his attention, that was exactly what Tony was doing. Right now, Tony was scribbling things down on technical paper, but at this stage it seemed like random lines and circles to Steve, giving him no hint of what Tony was working on.

“What’s that? New suit?”

Tony peered up at him from over his favorite pair of lilac sunglasses and pursed his lips. “I do also build toasters, you know?”

“I don’t think I knew that,” he said, trying to picture Tony giving a speech about the newest model of Stark toasters. “You build toasters? How much does that make you?”

“It makes me toast,” Tony said and grinned at him, wrinkles forming around his eyes. “Finished your run?”

Steve was still dressed for running, but he knew there was no sign of sweat because he hadn’t actually gone at it this hard today. His mind had been very much on the man sitting behind the desk — and the man he hadn’t been able to find anywhere who bore the same name.

Because it always made him feel better, he stepped around the desk and pressed a gentle kiss on the crown of Tony’s intentionally styled mess of dark brown hair. The other Tony’s hair was a whole shade darker, black with hints of dark brown when it was caught by sunlight. The tiny differences between them amazed him. He never got tired of cataloging them, making secret mental lists of how well he knew them, how close he was allowed to be to them so that he had started to notice all of this about the two Tonys. His Tonys. His two partners.

Lovers.

Two men he didn’t want to lose.

His heart felt heavy with worry and regret.

Having no idea what was on Steve’s mind, Tony leaned back into him and turned up his face to receive his belated good morning kiss.

“I missed you,” Steve said, “this morning.”

“We had incredible sex not even 8 hours ago.”

“When I woke up,” he clarified because they’d _had_ incredible sex not 8 hours ago and that wasn’t what he was talking about.

“You’re just grumpy because you weren’t the first to get up, Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows, oh master of ridiculously long morning exercises.”

“I was the last to get up actually. Did the two of you have breakfast without me?”

Tony leaned back down to look at his work and admitted: “I didn’t have breakfast yet _at all_.”

“Time for it then.” Filing the information away for later inspection, Steve started to pull him out of his chair and Tony abandoned the pencil with a regretful look at the lines and circles. But because he wanted to make sure he wasn’t leaving anyone out he asked: “Where’s Tony?” 

He had already gone looking for the other erstwhile lover but hadn’t seen a trace of him or Cat yet anywhere.

“Oh,” Tony said and pointed at the sky. “Bruce says a warning came in and he’s up there to take readings.”

“Oh,” Steve said sadly. He didn’t need to ask what kind of readings. Obviously Tony had taken his universe-hopping Quinjet out for a spin to make sure there were no incursions threatening their currently peaceful lives. “So no romantic breakfast for three?”

“Only for two.” Tony grinned at him lopsidedly. “Although I’m not sure you’ll call it romantic when you see what our kitchen looks like after being ransacked by an Asgardian and a little army of Bartons. Someone made pancakes. I don’t want to guess who, but the signs spread from table to refrigerator.”

“Well, apparently I have a boyfriend who’s good with toasters. So I remain optimistic that there will be something to salvage.”

He ushered Tony out of the office wondering if they’d be able to at east have lunch or dinner with all three of them.

* * *

Around lunchtime Steve finally noticed the sounds of Cat’s little paws scurrying across the floor and kneeled down to scratch her behind the ears when she came close to him. She stopped to let him pet her, purring distractedly, not bothered by his touch, but never as ecstatic with him as she was with her owner.

“Are you busy?” he asked amusedly when he noticed she was trying to continue her path down the hallway but unwilling to lose the pleasurable feeling of having her favorite spot patted. She studied him for a moment then meowed softly and slipped through his legs to continue her journey.

She was making her way down to the hangar, where most days, her favorite Tony had his workshop. It had not occurred to him before that they had chosen all their workplaces in spaces as far apart from each other as possible.

“Is Tony in the hangar, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Of course, one is,” the mechanical voice informed him dryly. “He’s playing with his Multiverse Hopper.”

“He doesn’t like Tony calling it that,” he reminded F.R.I.D.A.Y. and was sure the AI wouldn’t need him to specify which Tony was teasing which one.

“As R.E.E.D. keeps informing me.”

He chuckled. Their two AIs were involved in a small competition of their own. In the first few days, the idea of communicating AIs had been terrifying to Steve, but neither Tony seemed to be worried. In fact, the Tony who was now down in the hangar had implied that the concept wasn’t new at all for him.

Following in Cat’s trail, he let himself into the hangar and could see Tony sitting on an uncomfortable metal stool in front of a rig of what looked like three computers. He stopped to watch and waited for a sign of acknowledgment, but Tony had perched forward and was typing faster than Steve would ever manage to.

Cat had no qualms of startling Tony. She padded closer to give a small sound of warning or greeting and unceremoniously jumped right onto the keyboard and from there into Tony’s lap. Steve grinned at the ease with which Tony reacted by slightly leaning back to make room for her in his lap, so she would free his hands and the keyboard again. “You’re a bad coder, sweetie,” Tony admonished the cat and went right back to what he’d been doing, fixing whatever it was that Cat’s enthusiastic little paws had typed in by accident.

“Perhaps she’s trying to be a better coder to impress you,” Steve finally said to get Tony’s attention.

Tony looked up, not startled. “She watches enough of it every day. You might be onto something.”

Steve grinned. “We missed you at breakfast.”

“Oh, there was a tiny anomaly. I wanted to follow it up before it became the kind of big anomaly that eats worlds.”

“You can wake us for the big ones and the small ones, you know?”

“Tony was awake. You slept like the old man you are.”

“Maybe because someone was draining all my super soldier energy the night before?”

Tony grinned at him with a smile that had the hints of a barely contained leer in it. “That was fun, yes.”

This Tony had done most of the “draining”. His brown-eyed sweetheart had held back at the time, letting them have their moment of passion.

Had the two Tonys in that bed even touched? And why was he only thinking about it now? Steve had been too busy to remember two pairs of hands roaming his body that he hadn’t paid close attention to anything but the sensations chasing each other.

_Selfish._

“How about we have lunch now, all three of us?” he suggested.

Tony watched Cat in his lap and then looked back at the screen. “Can we make it dinner?”

“Sure,” Steve said lightly, trying to quench the worry. He walked over to wrap his arms around Tony from behind.  “I know your work’s important. I’d rather not have any time shenanigans or multiverse incursions before I figured out how we’re going to explain two Iron Men on the new superhero scene.”

Lips grazed the corner of his mouth. Tony had leaned up to kiss him.

Disgruntled by the sudden movement, Cat stared up at Steve with a baleful expression. “You need to share,” Steve whispered to her and scratched her ear until she leaned into it to make him scratch just the right place and then started purring.

“We all do,” Tony said and there was laughter in his voice, but with the morning he’d had, Steve couldn’t help but wonder if there wasn’t something deeper to his words.

* * *

At dinner he found himself alone with his blue-eyed lover. Cat was nowhere in sight and neither was the other Tony.

“He had to go to the West Coast,” Tony said softly.

“He told you?”

“Yeah, on the way out. Some Stark Industries business.”

“It couldn’t have waited until he’d had dinner with us?”

Tony shrugged. “He’s Tony Stark, dear. He’s a busy man.”

“You know all about that, huh?”

“I know a bit about being Tony Stark, yeah. Things get in between you and dinner a lot of the time. And when you’re unlucky and it involves supervillains, then things get between you and being Tony Stark on top of that.”

Steve nodded. He wasn’t angry; perhaps he was a little disappointed. His lingering doubts about not having seen his two lovers interact or kiss or touch much in recent weeks were building and he would have liked to have them both here, so he could figure out what was going on between them — or not. He liked clarity and he’d hoped to figure out some answers before bringing up what he thought he had noticed. It couldn't be helped though; their lives were what they were and there would always be busy times.

Because he was going to figure this out and make it right with both of them. With all they’d been through, he didn’t want them to think they needed to force themselves into closeness and intimacy just for his sake. And if that was what was going on, then they needed to figure out a way to make it work for all of them equally.

He hoped that was possible.

* * *

Two more days were spent with one Tony slipping into bed after the other fell asleep and another Tony leaving before the other woke the next morning. Steve found himself all alone with Cat balancing in a relaxed sprawl on Steve’s chest, as if the tiny animal had decided that he was an acceptable pillow in the absence of better options. She stirred to look right in his face when she noticed he was awake and then closed her eyes again.

“Did your favorite human desert us? Did both of mine desert me?”

She started purring and he tried to take a leaf out of her book and relax about the issue of absentee Tonys. At least for the moment. 

He would track them down later.

* * *

Sam kept the conversation going the next time he and Steve were alone in the Quinjet after a short trip to Wakanda to meet Bucky, where Steve had tried very hard not to talk about his Tony related worries. Bucky had never indicated being uncomfortable with the new relationship Steve found himself in, and Steve knew too much about his friend’s exploits from years ago to think that Bucky had a problem with him being in a relationship with two people at the same time.

As far as Steve could remember, the one time he and Bucky had come close to talking about the current state of their love lives since Tony had set the world right again, had been Bucky telling him with a grin how proud he was of Steve and how glad he was that Bucky's own legendary luck with the ladies had finally rubbed off on Steve in the end.

“After all these years, Steve! Finally! Bagged a billionaire too.”

“Two, I guess,” Steve said. Although one Tony had lost everything, he was smart enough to earn back a fortune in no time if he set his mind to it.

“It’s the shield,” Sam had quipped.

“Nope,” Bucky had disagreed and shaken his head. “If it were, then Thor and the hammer would win all the love interests.”

Watching his friends break out into a bout of rowdy laughter, Steve had dryly reminded them as if it mattered: “It’s an axe now. Shield beats axe any day.”

In the here and now, Sam stated: “You didn’t hear a word I just said.”

“Sorry, I’m distracted and…”

“I can imagine. Two boys like that waiting at home.” He whistled. “Most people would think one Tony Stark was too much to handle. One smart lady did.”

He tried to smile.

“I was pretty sure I couldn’t forget your birthday, Mister, but they’ve been plotting something in secret and it can only be about you. So, what special day is coming up if it’s not your birthday? What are they doing? Building you your own Quinjet? Preparing a lewd costume for… Wait, I don’t want to know.”

“What?”

“The Tonys. What are they working on when they slip away together?”

Steve blinked. “Come again? When do they do that? I haven’t…” He stopped before all his frustrated worry could spill out and wash over Sam. He wasn’t the one who needed to hear this. “You think they’re building lewd sex toys? For me?”

Sam, knowing full well that the Quinjet was on autopilot, raised his arms away from the controls and said: “Woah, woah, woah. Captain America does _not_ — and I mean it — say that word as if it’s…”

“Part of his sex life?” Steve asked dryly. “I have two Tony Starks to handle, Sam, how do you…?”

“Oh my god,” Sam said and laughed at the same time. “I so don’t need to know but whenever you need an ear because they are too much, I’m here for you. Steve — not Captain America. When you wear something else, we can talk about all that other stuff. While you’re in uniform — no sex talk.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, feeling lighter. And he wouldn’t be sidetracked. “They sneak off together, huh?”

“Well, I was sure you hadn’t caught them at it yet, but they hang out in Brown-Eyes’ downstairs workshop when you’re not around. I know because I walked in on them with Rhodes while they were plotting a week or so ago.”

Two weeks ago. Steve tried to think of one single moment when his two lovers could have spent that time together without his noticing. And suddenly there was a whole new “why?” to be asked.

“Were they making out?” he asked, making Sam raise up his arms again in exasperation.

* * *

With this new piece of information, he knew what to look for. He returned from a mission with Wanda and Sam, realized that he couldn’t find either Tony, and in the quietness of their empty bedroom, asked: “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where are the Tonys?”

“Unable to reply.”

“I see. Because you don’t know or because you can’t tell me?”

“Captain,” the AI replied as if it was tipping its coded hat.

He casually made his way out of the room and down the hallway, took the stairs down to the basement two at the time, where his brown-eyed lover had made his own workshop and where bots were whirring and squeaking, and old armor models lined the walls.

To his surprise, a paper bag filled with plastic parts and paper garbage kept the heavy door ajar today. Had he been expected?

He pushed the door open slightly, not yet getting a view of the garage and workshop, but entering the dark part of the entryway where Tony kept shelves with spare parts. And there he also saw the reason for the paper bag. Cat had made a nest out of a stack of papers in the dark corner. At least one Tony had wanted to ensure she could get in and out as she pleased.

Now so could Steve.

“Thank you,” he mouthed towards the small ball of fur who lazily raised her head, acknowledge him and rolled into a tighter ball. Steve had one of the entry codes to this workshop, but he was sure someone would have noticed him typing it in and noisily opening the door.

Tony’s voice drifted from the workspace: “It’s such a smart design.”

From behind the dividing rack, Steve hadn’t yet caught a glimpse of his lovers, but he knew that it was his multiverse traveler who had spoken. They sounded very alike and he’d already found out that when both spoke at the same time it was hard to tell them apart, because words kept flying and sentences bled together all in the same voice, but their universe’s Tony had the tendency to string more words together and the sonorous pitch to blue-eyed Tony’s voice always gave him away.  
“Are you flattering me, Mr. Bleeding-Edge-Stored-in-My-Bones?”

“Highly dependent on Extremis though. This is really cool, oh ancient one.”

“Ha,” Tony barked. “That’s still Steve even though he doesn’t look it.”

There was a moment of long drawn out silence, and finally, Steve peeked into the garage finally and then stepped a little further into the room, to watch. Neither of them took notice.

Tony was kissing Tony. Obviously, the younger of the two had leaned over to kiss the brown-eyed, smaller man right on the lips. Steve knew these soft and insistent kisses intimately, knew how that slightly younger looking Tony could be soft and pliant and distracting and so loving. And it seemed to lure the otherTony just as well as it lured Steve, because the kiss was anything but innocent already. His brown-eyed lover practically pounced.

“Are you turned on by this?” he asked, husky. Steve knew that tone like he knew the taste of those kisses. “Or this?” He opened his shirt to show the other Tony the triangular shape that was holding the armor nanites.

“This,” Tony said softly and kissed the edge of it, “and this,” he leaned in to kiss the streaks of gray in the hair over Tony’s temples, “and _this_ has turned me on since we started it.” He waved a hand towards the armor that was looming over both of them, propped up and sleek. It was black and gold and a new design Steve hadn’t ever seen before, with a more angular mask and some parts that looked more angular and geometric than the sleeker designs he’d come to expect.

“It nearly killed me with _lust_ when you started to tell me about the stealth mode,” the other Tony pointed out. He was still in the blue-eyed man’s lap. “Besides, you’re Iron Man. If you’re staying, I can’t let you run around in the banged up armor versions you brought with you. Only the best for Tony.”

The kissed and suddenly blue-eyes were looking over the other man’s shoulder and found Steve standing there. Their eyes met and remained glued to each other. “Yeah,” he said, pulling out of the kiss, gaze firmly fixed on Steve. “Only the best for Tony Stark.”

“And here,” Steve said softly, finally alerting both Tonys to his presence, feeling like he’d earned the right to stand here with his arms crossed over his chest to hide how turned on he was by the display of his lovers in each other’s arms, “I was thinking both of you were avoiding each other.”

Turning a bit in the other Tony’s lap to look at Steve before turning back to their lover, brown-eyed Tony said: “I told you he’s the jealous type. JEALOUS. With a capital J.”

“Steve’s not...” blue-eyed Tony started at the same time as Steve said: “I’m not jealous, sweetheart. Actually, I’d like the two of you to go on.”

“Wow,” the brown-eyed one said and didn’t look exactly surprised.

“Don’t want to join?”

They were crouching on a blanket that looked like it had seen better days, but that still made it seem like they had started this as a strange sort of engineering picnic date.

“No,” Steve said. “I’m good here. I want to see this.”

Tony, always down to pose a challenge, breathed very audibly and unconcerned into his blue-eyed lover's ear: “That’s because he doesn’t know how often we do this.”

The other Tony made a quiet sound between a moan and a laugh, turning to kiss his counterpart, and with a single motion, he pulled him down, flush against himself. Steve wondered how often they did this without him, because now that he could see what was going on — the heat in the kisses, the urgency in the touches — the familiarity stood out in every caress. He cleared his throat and asked: “As often as I get one or the other of you alone in the shower?”

And blue-eyed Tony, softly as if in apology to the left out Tony, added: “Or in the Quinjet.”

The memory of their last encounter on Tony’s modified Quinjet while they’d been in that phased out space between universes caused a pleasant shiver to run up his spine.

“God, you didn’t tell me, and now I won’t be able to think about anything else,” his brown-eyed Stark whispered, now completely on top of the other Tony. “The two of you will be the death of me. Did he hold you down? Did he kiss you so hard you wanted to come right then and there? Or did you seduce him?”

But it was the one beneath him who arched up and moaned, any patience he might have had left, gone. Steve watched them kiss, tongues battling — talk forgotten in the heat of the building passion.

Perhaps Steve himself was forgotten now that their hands and mouths were back on their more pleasurable tasks.

His pants were already uncomfortably tight.

“Steve,” his blue-eyed Tony moaned.

“Come over here,” the other ordered in that unmistakable voice of command.

And he obeyed.

* * *

Steve left both of his lovers curled up between the throw blankets they’d used to form a nest at the foot of the new Iron Man armor they’d been building and gathered his clothes. “I’ll get us dinner,” he whispered and caught his brown-eyed lover contemplating the Iron Man, his head resting on the other Tony’s stomach. “Is that what the two of you’ve been building in secret?”

“Hm-hm. It’s going to be his debutante armor.”

The other Tony snorted. “He’s been scheming.”

Steve licked his lips and let his eyes rake over the two naked men and tried to remember when he’d ever seen them so relaxed and affectionate with each other and realized that despite his worst fears, they’d never been tense around each other at all. “Looks to me like you’ve been scheming together.”

“Yes and no,” Blue-Eyes said.

“Alright,” Steve said. “I’ll get food. Don’t move. You can tell me all about Tony’s scheming later.”

He rushed up to the kitchen to make sandwiches, gather up some bottles of water and soda. Rhodes was sitting at the table reading the paper on a Stark tablet and nodded at Steve, and letting him go about his business in silence.

He wasn’t so lucky when Natasha entered the kitchen with Sam close at her heels. “You look debauched,” she informed him and handed Sam the milk.

“I hope so,” he said back, looking at Sam with a challenging grin.

Sam rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Oh no, Steve. We don’t need the details, thanks.”

“I’m not wearing the uniform,” he said with a straight face. “Just Steve Rogers letting his friend know he’s _very_ happy.”

“I don’t mind details,” Natasha said brightly when she reached into refrigerator again and noticed the food and plates he gathered. “No trouble in paradise, then? Laura and Clint were getting worried and Thor suggested a strange Asgardian marriage ritual to” — she paused to wriggle her eyebrows — “solve all problems.”

“Things couldn’t be better,” he said quickly and grinned at her, but made a mental note to ask Thor about what kind of marriage rituals existed in Asgard that involved more than two partners.

“Why was everyone worried?” Rhodes asked without looking up from what he was reading. “Because it took Rogers this long to find the Tonys holed up in their Tony-only love nest?”

Sam spat coffee all over the sideboard before Steve was completely out the door and added to his misery by calling: “We’re all _very happy_ and hungry, thank you.”

Sam spluttered, and Steve only heard Rhodes say: “It’s only sex, Sam. How long were you in the army?”

Laughing to himself, he sprinted down to the garage and found his two lovers there, both still shirtless but dressed enough to work, apparently.

“So,” he asked and set down the food. “What is this? A new armor model?”

“I think,” brown-eyed Tony explained, “it’s time I focus on the company and on keeping the Avengers together and afloat. And that’s why…”

“He has decided that I’m going to be the new Iron Man on the team. It’s his way of telling me to stay put more, focus on this planet instead of all the multiverse.”

“We rarely see each other,” Tony complained to Tony.

The blue-eyed one raised an eyebrow.

Steve laughed, loud enough for it to echo through the garage.

Nobody was putting up with this for Steve’s sake alone and nobody wanted anyone to leave — quite the opposite, in fact. He was still laughing when the Tonys started to squabble about logistics and possible media reactions to a second Iron Man officially joining the team. Steve threw his arms around both their shoulders and kissed each of them on their cheeks.

“I’m with Tony on this. This is your home now. You’re an Avenger. You should be officially on the team for all the world to see.”

“I knew you’d side with him,” their blue-eyed lover complained, rolling his eyes at both of them. Cat had woken from all the noise and brushed around his legs, meowing in the hopes of getting petted or picked up.

With a smug grin Tony pointed out: “Cat’s on our side, too.”

“I know,” the proud cat owner admitted. “It’s good to be home with all of you.”

Steve pulled both men into a tight hug.

He was glad he’d worried for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/179731262934/fanfiction-mcu616-troubles-with-tonys) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/629976.html).


End file.
